


you're the boy with all the leather hips

by katieelle



Series: BMC Smut Series [8]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Car Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rich Goranski's Hips, Semi-Public Sex, bottom Rich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 06:43:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15382947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katieelle/pseuds/katieelle
Summary: Jake can't take his eyes off of Rich's dancing.





	you're the boy with all the leather hips

**Author's Note:**

> soooo this was a prompt for jake being really fixated on rich's hips, and after a bit of heated dancing together, they have to sneak off to jake's car. so here we are. 
> 
> title is from 'michael' by franz ferdinand

Jake was supposed to be going to prom with Madeline. He went all out: a deep purple tie to match her dress, reservations at a fancy seafood restaurant, and he even bought a pretty pricey corsage. Two days before prom, she told him that she was going to be going with Dustin Cropp. 

Obviously, at first, Jake was furious. He had put so much money into making prom night perfect for her, and then she had the nerve to ditch him at the last minute. He considered returning his tux and the tie and canceling the reservations, until Chloe offered to let him third wheel with her and Brooke. And Jake wasn’t about to let Madeline ruin the biggest night of his high school life, so he agreed. The seafood place even let him add an extra person to his reservation, so all three of them could eat there. He gave the corsage to Chloe, so she ended up with two, but she definitely didn’t seem to mind. 

It was about halfway through the prom when Jake saw something that made him drop everything he was doing. He was mid-conversation with Chloe when he had to stop talking completely because he genuinely could not believe what he was witnessing. 

Rich Goranski, his best friend, was on the dance floor with a small crowd slowly gathering around him. Since when could Rich dance? And more importantly, since when could Rich dance like  _ that? _ Jake was so entranced by the way he moved he couldn’t tear his eyes away. The way his feet quickly skipped around, the twitchy movements of his arms that he somehow made appear natural,  _ his hips.  _ Why had Jake never noticed how perfect his hips were before? He was grinding his hips against the fucking air and Jake had to remind himself to  _ breathe.  _

The pants he was wearing certainly weren’t helping Jake’s situation. They were a little long on him, but tight around the waist, which only accentuated the curve of his form. Jake really didn’t know what the fuck had gotten into him, because sure, maybe he had a bit of a crush on Rich. But he had never felt like  _ this  _ towards him. 

“Jake?” Chloe asked, waving a hand in front of his face. He finally snapped out of it, his eyes breaking their gaze at Rich’s hips. “You okay over there?” 

Jake had to do a double take when Rich grabbed the hand of a girl from the crowd that he didn’t recognize. He spun her around, then caught her in his arms, pulling her close so she was facing away from him. He wrapped both his arms around her waist and they both laughed as they pulsed their hips in a synchronized rhythm. Jake was going to die if he kept watching for much longer, so he turned back to Chloe instead. “What? Yeah. I’m okay. Thanks.” 

Chloe squinted at him, trying to figure out who he was looking at. “No, you’re definitely eyeing someone up. Who is it?” she asked. Jake tried not to look back at Rich, but he couldn’t help it. It just so happened that Brooke had joined the crowd too, and was standing directly in his line of vision. “Take your eyes off my prom queen before I chop off your dick,” Chloe threatened. 

“What? No, it’s not Brooke,” Jake quickly deflected. He really wasn’t in the mood to have his dick chopped off, and he had a feeling that Chloe wasn’t entirely joking. 

“Wait a minute,” Chloe said, scanning the crowd. “It’s Rich, isn’t it? You’re staring at Rich!”

It was a little too late to argue with her and try to deny it, because by then, it was pretty clear that Jake was looking directly at him. He was just so... _ mesmerizing.  _ “Fine. Yeah. You caught me.”

“He’s a good dancer,” she commented with a shrug. “Why don’t you go ask him to dance with you?”  

“Are you kidding? He’s like, my best friend. That would be weird.” 

“Brooke and I were best friends before we started dating.” Dammit. She did have a point there. “Just wait until he stops so the crowd clears out. And then go ask him to dance.”

Jake already knew that if Rich said no or made it awkward, he would literally die on the spot. They’d have to call 911 and he’d have to be picked up from prom in an ambulance. “What do I do if he says no?”

“Just tell him you were really drunk and fucking around,” she suggested. Seeing the doubt in his eyes, she continued. “Come on, don’t be a pussy. Just do it, it’s senior prom. You’ll be out of high school soon anyway.” 

And she was right, but he still didn’t know if he wanted to risk his and Rich’s friendship just because of one stupidly horny night. As the song started to change, Rich stopped dancing and bowed dramatically while a few people applauded. The crowd dispersed and went back to their night and Rich tugged the jacket he had discarded back over his arms. He made eye contact with Jake, smiled, and started making his way over. “Oh, shit. Here he comes. Should I do it? Maybe you should be my wingwoman.” 

“Nope, you’re on your own,” Chloe said, disappearing to find Brooke. 

Fuck. He really had to do this. If he didn’t do it now, he’d probably never get a chance again. “Hey man,” Rich said. “Sucks that Madeline bailed on you. But don’t worry about it too much, I came alone too.” 

So that was a good sign. At least there was no girl with Rich that he’d have to worry about. “I didn’t know you could dance,” Jake said, changing the topic. 

“Really? Huh. I’ve been dancing for a while.” 

Yeah, Jake could tell. “Do you think, uh, maybe, we could...Do you want to dance with me?” Jake stuttered, blurting out the last part so fast he wasn’t sure if Rich even understood him. 

“I mean, sure, but you don’t really know how to dance. Do you?” Maybe Jake hadn’t thought this through as much as he should have. He was going to make a fool of himself. “We can try, though. The song now is pretty slow, but…”

“That’s okay,” Jake interjected, a little too excitedly. “Maybe it would be better to start dancing slower so I get used to it first.” 

“Yeah, that makes sense,” Rich said, reaching his hand out and grabbing Jake’s wrist. “Come here.” He led him to a more isolated part of the room, away from the main floor where everyone was dancing. They were sort of on the outside, hanging out by a wall, which was okay with Jake. He didn’t want to be able to hear people’s reactions when they looked over and saw him slow dancing with Rich. It was pretty dark, so they might not have been able to make out who it was anyway, but he didn’t want to take any chances. “Okay, so I’ll hold your hand like this,” Rich said, holding Jake’s hand up, fingers interlocked. “And I’ll hold you like this,” he continued by wrapping an arm around his waist and splaying his hand out against his lower back. “And then we just slowly step back and forth.” 

“Like this?” Jake asked, trying to follow Rich’s lead. Jake had his other hand resting on Rich’s shoulder, and he was sure they looked kind of ridiculous because Rich was leading them even though he was so much shorter. And they were so close, Rich leaning his head in to Jake’s neck. A part of Jake wanted to move his hands down and grip Rich by his hips, but he didn’t want to cross any lines just yet. “Never thought I’d be slow dancing with Richard Goranski, but here I am.”

“This was  _ your  _ idea,” Rich laughed. And when he laughed, Jake could see every movement of his face. The upturned corners of his lips, his scrunched up nose, and lines at the corners of his eyes. “Are you wishing you could be dancing with Madeline like this?”

“I’d much rather dance with you,” Jake said, trying to pass it off as a joke, but Rich could see right through him. “Okay, this is going to sound weird, but I’m just gonna come out and say it, okay? You’re probably gonna hate me for this, but I have to do it. I have to. Because if I don’t say it now I’m never going to say it.”

“Jesus Christ, spit it out.” 

“I...I thought you looked hot dancing.” Rich stopped moving, so they were both just standing there, latched onto each other, waiting for someone to say something. “Sorry. I know it’s weird. Just...the way you were moving...I don’t know.  _ Dammit,  _ I need to stop taking advice from Chloe.

There were a few moments in which Rich wasn’t saying anything and Jake really just wanted to crawl into a hole and pretend this never happened. “You think I’m hot?” Rich asked. 

“Yeah, of course,” Jake said breathlessly, as if it was obvious. The song switched to something faster, and the pairs that were dancing broke apart. Except for Rich and Jake, who stayed glued together, both still processing their realization. Then Jake went for it -- he dropped Rich’s hand and moved his other hand off his shoulder, bringing them both down to around his waist, eyes locked on his. And when Rich leaned into the touch, Jake felt a flash of confidence. 

He really had no idea what he was doing, he had never danced before, especially not like this. Not with Rich. He remembered the way Rich was dancing with that girl from earlier and he followed his movements from before, keeping a firm hand on one of Rich’s hips and using his other hand to spin him around. He heard a quiet gasp from Rich and he leaned forward, head on his shoulder. It started off slow at first, Jake just circling his hips against Rich’s ass, breathing hot against his ear. “Is this okay?” he asked, just to be sure. 

In response, Rich arched his back, ass grinding back against Jake’s crotch. “More,” Rich pleaded. It was all happening so fast and Jake started to worry that someone was going to see them, but there were so many people dancing in the same way they were, he didn’t think anyone would notice. So he gave Rich what he wanted, moving his hips harder, faster, holding Rich tight against him with his hands on his waist. Rich was matching his movements, pressing harder back against Jake. 

Jake couldn’t help himself. He had to keep running his hands against Rich’s hips, fingers loosely following their form. He wished he could touch them, see them, without Rich’s pants being in the way. It didn’t take long of Jake rubbing himself against Rich’s ass for him to realize that he was getting hard. Should he stop? Surely, this would be going too far. He took a step back, and Rich turned around, confused. “Why’d you stop?” Rich asked, wrapping his arms around Jake’s waist and pulling him in. Rich was facing him now, grinding rough against Jake’s thigh, and Jake realized that he was hard, too. Rich let his head loll against Jake’s shoulder, sloppily kissing his neck, and Jake had to bite back a moan. 

“Fuck, Rich,” Jake mumbled. “We should...We should get out of here. Before I come in these pants.”

Rich reluctantly pulled his head back, but couldn’t bring himself to move his hips away from Jake for even a second. “Yeah. Yeah, let’s go,” Rich agreed. “Um, bathroom?” 

Jake’s jaw fell to the floor. “Did you just suggest that we should fuck in the school’s bathroom?” 

“No! Fuck, no. I sort of forgot where we are for a second,” Rich laughed.

“I live pretty close. I can just drive us back to my house.” 

“Can’t wait that long,” Rich argued desperately. 

“It’s only like, five minutes,” Jake said, but Rich still shook his head no. And honestly, Jake wasn’t so sure he could wait that long either.  _ They’d have to do it in his car.  _ He had a pretty big backseat, but it was a car after all, so it’d still be cramped. Whatever. It was their only choice. “Come here,” Jake said, dragging Rich down the hall and outside into the parking lot by his hand. Hopefully, it was dark enough that no one would notice the bulges in their pants. 

“Are we really doing this?” Rich asked as they approached the vehicle. “In your car, I mean?” 

“Do you have any better ideas?” Jake asked, unlocking the car. 

“I guess not.”

Rich climbed in first, crawling across the seats so his head was leaning against the door and he had his legs stretched out. Rich’s height (or lack thereof) actually came in handy because he managed to fit on the seat pretty comfortably. Jake climbed in next, pulling the door shut behind him and locking it. “The windows are tinted,” Jake said. “So nobody should be able to see.” Jake had one leg on the seat, bent awkwardly, and the other on the floor for stability. He leaned down to kiss Rich, and they both smiled into it. “Always wanted to do that,” Jake said against his lips. 

Kissing Rich wasn’t the same as kissing a girl. He had a little stubble that scratched Jake’s chin and his lips were rougher. And somehow, that made kissing him even more perfect. “Have you done this before? With a guy?” Jake asked. Rich had never told him he was into guys, so Jake was still a little surprised that Rich got hard from dancing against him like that. 

“Y-yes,” Rich mumbled. 

Okay, so that was a bit of a shock. Rich had never expressed any attraction to guys, but maybe he just didn’t show it around Jake. Or maybe Jake was just oblivious. “Who?” Jake asked, suddenly growing defensive. 

“Michael,” Rich answered. He reached up to Jake, kissing him again, but Jake was more interested in what Rich had just revealed. 

“Michael? Michael Mell?” Jake asked. “And you never told me?” 

“Thought you knew.” 

“ _ Clearly,  _ I didn’t,” Jake said. If his dick hadn’t been so painfully hard, he probably would have continued asking him questions, but he really just needed to start fucking something before he passed out. “Alright, cool. So you know what you’re doing. That’s good, because I don’t,” Jake said, trying to be optimistic. 

He reached down to Rich’s hips again, hooking his fingers between his pants and his skin and pulling them down, tossing them to the floor of the car. With his pants gone and just his boxers left, everything was more clear -- from the outline of his hard dick to the frame of his hips. He touched them again, slipped his hands under Rich’s boxers just to feel them. “You have a weird thing for my hips, dude,” Rich pointed out. 

“I guess I do,” Jake said, even though he was sort of hoping Rich wouldn’t notice. 

“That’s convenient, I’ve never really liked my hips.”

“What?” Jake asked, genuinely surprised. “Why not?” 

“I always thought they were too feminine,” Rich explained, shrugging like it was no big deal. 

“No, they’re...they’re  _ perfect,”  _ Jake said. He slipped the boxers off too, leaving them in a pile with the pants. Jake backed up on the seat, legs bent at funny angles, but it was worth it to be able to lean down against his hips, leaving a trail of light kisses across the taut skin. He was sensitive there, and even at the light touch, it made his hips twitch, begging for more. When Jake glanced up, he saw that Rich was biting his bottom lip, eyes already closed and cheeks flushed pink. Jake was about to start stretching him open when he ran into a bit more than a minor problem: he didn’t have lube. “Uhh, Rich? I have condoms in here, but no lube.” 

“It’s okay. I have some. Left back pocket in my pants.” Jake picked them up and reached into the pocket, and sure enough, he had a packet of lube stashed in there. 

“You keep lube with you?” Jake asked. 

“Not always, dumbass,” Rich chuckled. “It’s prom night, you never know what could happen. And obviously, it’s a good thing I brought it.” 

Jake tore open the package and squeezed some out onto his fingers. He’d seen this in porn before, but he’d never actually done it. And the last thing he wanted to do was hurt Rich. So he pushed in very slowly, easing his finger in and out every few centimeters to loosen him up. “You can do this faster,” Rich said. 

“Won’t it hurt?” 

“It’ll burn a little,” Rich shrugged. “But I need you in me as soon as fucking possible, okay?” 

And Jake wasn’t about to argue with a plea like that. He started moving his finger faster, watching Rich both wince and moan. When his first finger slipped in and out easily, he drizzled a little more lube onto his second finger and started pushing both of them in. It was a little tougher this time, but Rich kept his muscles relaxed as best as he could, breathing heavy. 

“Sure this doesn’t hurt too much?” Jake asked, easing his fingers back and forth. 

“It’s okay, keep going,” Rich begged. When Jake went to add a third finger, Rich reached back, gripping the side of the cupholder that was built into the door. His knuckles were turning with how hard he was holding on. With his other hand, he reached up to the headrest and wrapped his fingers around it just as hard. Jake curled his fingers, just to stretch him at a different angle, and Rich  _ writhed  _ against the seat. “Oh, oh fuck,” he moaned, the prettiest and most obscene sound Jake had ever heard. 

“Was that...was that your prostate?” Jake asked, almost innocently. He didn’t need an answer. He repeated the movement and Rich had the same response, more intensely, and Jake knew. The fact that he could make Rich do  _ that  _ with just his fingers --  _ fuck.  _ It made him grow even harder, if that was possible. “That’s really hot.” 

“Just fuck me,” Rich said desperately, reaching up to grab Jake by the collar of his dress shirt, locking eyes with him. His voice grew more rough, gravelly almost, wrecked just from Jake’s fingers. “Just  _ fuck me  _ already.” 

Jake struggled to tear off his pants, but when he did, he was immediately relieved. The pressure of his tight pants against his cock had been incredibly uncomfortable. He slipped on a condom he had stashed in the console and grabbed the packet of lube one last time, using what was left of it to slick up his dick and drip the rest over Rich’s hole. He lined himself up and leaned over Rich’s body, one hand holding himself up and the other holding his dick as he slowly started inching himself into Rich. 

Even from just the tip, Rich let out a breathy moan, face turned up towards the ceiling of the car. “You’re still tight,” Jake said, being careful as he continued to push in. 

“It’s okay,” Rich reassured him. “I’m okay. Just keep going.” 

Jake listened to him, his hips continuing to move forward until they were pressed against Rich’s ass and he was fully inside. They both groaned at the feeling as they were connected. Rich moved his hand from the headrest to Jake’s shoulder, pulling him down until he was close enough to kiss, moaning against each other’s lips as Jake started to move. “I can’t believe I’m doing this,” Jake breathed out through an ill-timed laugh. “Fucking my best friend in the back seat of my car in the school parking lot.” 

“Prom night works wonders,” Rich joked.

Rich felt so amazing around him, tight and smooth and hot, better than any girl he had ever fucked. He brought one of his hands to Rich’s hip, pressing his thumb into the skin and admiring the light pink mark he left behind. As he got more desperate for the feeling against his cock, Jake’s movements grew more careless and erratic, pumping into Rich faster. 

At a particularly rough jab, Rich’s head slammed against the car door. “Fuck. Fuck, I’m so sorry. Are you okay?” Jake asked. The idea of Rich getting a concussion in the middle of all of this was a huge mood-killer. Jake would never be able to forgive himself. 

Rich rubbed at the back of his head and brushed it off. “Yeah, it wasn’t that hard. Keep doing that.” Rich reached up and splayed a hand against the window to hold himself in place while Jake continued to slam into him just as rough as before. Rich groaned and cried out with each one, bringing Jake closer to the edge with each debauched noise that escaped his lips. 

He was loud, louder than Jake would have expected at least, and he was a little concerned that someone passing by would be able to hear him. And for some reason, that didn’t bother him. Maybe there was a part of him, a twisted, fucked-up part of him that  _ wanted  _ someone to walk by and hear. They’d know what was happening, but they wouldn’t know who it was. Jake’s hips stuttered against Rich at the depraved thought. 

“Let me know when you’re close,” Rich said, almost incoherently. He was so fucking gone, and something about that made a sense of pride swell up in Jake. 

After a few more thrusts, Jake was muttering, “Yeah, yeah, I’m close.” At hearing that, Rich reached down and started stroking himself in time with Jake’s inconsistent movements. 

It was everything Jake had felt since the second he saw Rich dancing all building up into one moment. From seeing Rich’s hips circle beautifully as he danced, from holding his hand as they slow danced, from feeling his hardening cock against his thigh. All of it melted into that one moment and Jake came with a shout, Rich following him just seconds after, painting his own chest and hand. 

“Wow,” Jake breathed, because it was all he knew how to say at the time. Rich was stretching his arms out, taking deep breaths. “That was...really good.”

“Yeah,” Rich agreed through a sharp breath. They were both sweaty, shirts sticking to their skin, and uncomfortable in the cramped backseat, but neither of them would regret this. “Do you have napkins or something I can clean up with?” Rich asked, gesturing to the pool of come on his abdomen. 

“I have a blanket in the back,” Jake said. He reached back behind the seat and grabbed an old blanket, throwing it to Rich. 

“Why do you have a blanket in your car?”

“In case I get cold.” 

“You’re ridiculous,” Rich said, rolling his eyes. Jake peeled off the condom and wrapped it up in the dirty blanket, throwing it to the floor. He’d just throw the whole thing away when he got home. Neither of them really felt like putting their pants back on for a while. They were both too sticky and hot from sweat, too exhausted to move. But when someone started angrily knocking on the door, they didn’t really have a choice. 

They both scrambled to put on their clothes and when Jake reluctantly opened the door, Chloe and Brooke were standing there, hands on their hips. “Oh, shit. Are we interrupting something?” Chloe asked. 

“Uh, yeah, you’re interrupting something,” Jake said. “What the hell do you want?” 

“We wanna leave. We’re bored,” Brooke answered. “And you drove us here.”

“But, uh, we can wait if you guys are busy,” Chloe offered. 

“We’re done,” Rich said, cracking a smile at Jake. 

Jake didn’t mind going home a little early, so he got into the driver’s seat and Rich sat on the passenger’s side. And the whole time, driving down backroads, they laughed and exchanged kisses while fighting over who got to wear Chloe and Brooke’s prom queen crowns next. 

Maybe it was a good thing Madeline bailed on Jake after all. 


End file.
